Casey Emerson Part Three The Thirst
by Lotr030201
Summary: It's 2010. Alan's a half-vampire. Edgar and Casey are engaged. But something comes up. A girl named Gwen has lost her brother, and is now desperate to find him. But when they do find him, Casey and Edgar get a little surprise... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To Sarah-Frog-Brothers-Fan:

Yes, I totally agree! The Thirst was the best besides the first one! The second one was good, but couldn't match to the first and third. Alan was _very _hot as a vampire, I thought. My mother, not so much, lol. But, hey, it's what she thinks, you know? I heard rumors (not sure if they are confirmed) that they might be making a fourth one. Will keep this series updated, no problem! I am so glad that you like it, thank you so much for the kind reviews.

Keep readin'!

-michelleGB

Chapter One

_2005_

_FLASHBACK_

_We were in Washington, D.C. It was known as the other murder capitol. The three of us-Edgar, Alan, and I-kicked in the door to see an old man about to feed on some other poor sap. The old man was in a wheelchair, the sap in a desk chair. There were two guys holding the dude down._

"_Holy shit!" Alan exclaimed. "It's the attack of Grandpa Munster!" _

_The vampires growled at us. Alan shot a UV lamp at one, and it ran off. Edgar kicked the old man out of his wheelchair. His fangs slid out._

"_Gross." Edgar said. We both spotted one vampire, and Edgar aimed at it. The vampire ran off. "Damn it." He ran over to the guy that was tied up. "Sorry to ruin your party, Senator." He said, but he wasn't. At all. And neither was I. And I don't think Alan was either. Speaking of Alan, that dude ran off again. Damn it. "Don't worry, congressman." Edgar said. "We'll have you out of here in two minutes." He took the duct tape off of the man's mouth._

"_Thank you." The man said._

"_Edgar! Casey! Aah!" we heard. We looked at each other._

"_Alan? Alan!" Edgar yelled. We ran into a room, and a vampire was forcing blood down Alan's throat. "Alan!" Edgar had his crossbow at the ready. I started to run forward, but he held me back. Instead of firing the crossbow, though, he picked up Alan's discarded UV lamp, and shot it at the vampire, making it scream and jump out the window. Edgar put the lamp down. Alan stayed in place, the blood all over his mouth. "Alan." Edgar and I hurried over to his side, but Alan didn't look at us. "Alan. Alan, are you okay?" _

_Finally, Alan did look at us, but it wasn't the same Alan we were hoping to see. His eyes were yellow. His lips were curling in an animal like manner. I saw small fangs._

"_No. No, Alan, no. No, Alan!" Edgar and I yelled. Alan got up, and ran off. "Alan!"_

PRESENT DAY

Edgar sat up, making me wake up. I placed my hand on his arm.

"Did you dream about that again?" I asked. I didn't get any answer. Edgar walked over to the window, and opened his blinds. That was a yes. There was a banging on the door, and Edgar slammed it open. I yelped, and covered myself with the blanket. I was only wearing a tank-top and booty shorts. Oh, the hell with it. I dropped the blanket, and walked over to my fiancée. He proposed about two months ago. We were still planning the wedding. My best friend, Vanessa Jones, was a wedding planner. She was also dating Alan. She was dating him when he turned, and still now, only they didn't kiss as much.

"Mr... Frog?" asked a man. He was standing outside the trailer.

"Yeah?" Edgar asked, wiping his eyes.

"Were you sleeping?"

"I work nights."

"Apparently not hard enough."

Edgar growled.

"You're in default on your loans, and the bank is repossessing this property. This would include any...structure currently on the property as well."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I had left the room, but could hear the conversation. I came back out wearing a plaid shirt, jean shorts, and cowgirl boots. My hair fell lazily on my shoulders. Edgar scoffed and shook his head.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"You have one week to vacate. Have a good day." The man said, and walked into his nice little sports car.

"Fucking vampires." Edgar said, before he slammed the door, waking both Nathan and Autumn up from their nap.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Nathan yelled. "Whoa, wait, what the...?"

Autumn ruffled her brother's hair, and then looked out the window. Nathan followed her.

"Fucking bank people. Hate you." He muttered. I heard him cuss. But there was no point in lecturing him now. He was 17, after all.

```~~~BOOK O'NEER~~~```

"Cash or store credit?" Frank asked.

"Cash." Edgar said. Frank punched in some numbers.

"Comes to 65 even." He said. Edgar and I just looked at him. I was still wearing what I was earlier today. Anyway. 65 bucks? You gotta be fucking kidding me.

"Sixty-five dollars?" Edgar asked.

"A stripper would get more!" they both looked at me. "Not that I would know." I laughed nervously. Edgar shook his head.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked Frank. "I mean, this issue of _Destroy All Vampires _number 125 in nearly mint condition is worth 50 bucks alone."

"In near-mint condition." Frank said. "I know near-mint condition and...that ain't it."

"What are you talking about? I haven't even opened this book. It's been boarded and bagged since the day I got it."

"Well, let's have a look." Frank picked up the comic, and began to look it over. "There are stress marks at the staple points, the, uh, cover has lost at least 15 percent of its gloss, the pages are yellow, and there's significant rubbing and fading at the corners."

Edgar growled. Frank continued.

"Now, if you were willing to part with that _Batman _number 14, I, uh, might be able to do a little bit better."

"No way in hell." I said.

"That's not gonna happen." Edgar said. "Happens to have some sentimental value to it."

I just glared at Frank.

"That's my offer, Frog." Frank said. He had that damn smirk that I wanted to smack off of his face. "Take it or leave it." He dropped the _Destroy All Vampires _comic into the box.

"Alright, pay me." Edgar said. Frank took out 65 dollars, and handed it to him.

"Have a nice day."

Edgar picked up the box, and we began to leave.

"I hate happy people." Edgar muttered. The door opened and closed, and Edgar growled at Frank, who was still smirking.

"Hey, Edgar. Casey." Said a voice. It was Zoe. "Did you make any money off of Frank?"

"Are you kidding? He gave me 65 bucks for everything."

"Ugh. He's such a cheapskate. Here, let me see." Zoe looked in the box, and dug around. She accidentally picked up the _Batman_.

"Uh, not that one." Edgar said, taking it.

"But there's still some good stuff in here." Zoe said. "You want me to put it up on eBay, see what I can get?"

"Uh...sure. Why not. Every little bit helps right now."

Someone walked in. Vanessa was behind him, shooting him glares.

"Where do I find the graphic novels?" the man asked. He was chewing at a piece of gum furiously.

"You mean comic books." Zoe said.

"No, I mean graphic novels. I don't read comic books. I'm not a geek."

Edgar glared at him and growled.

"Oh, well, I can't help you then." Zoe snapped. "Here at the Book O'Neer, geek is chic. Try Barnes & Noble."

"Whatever." The man said. "I guess you don't want me to spend any money here."

"No. Now go. Get. Get. Get." Vanessa literally ushered the boy out of the door. When the door closed, she was doing all these movements, acting like she was gonna fight him. "Yeah. Yeah. You scared. You scared! I'm bad! I may be short, but I pack a punch!"

"Vanessa, no." Edgar said.

"Sorry."

Vanessa was just like me. A fellow Arizonian, me, Michael, Sam, and Vanessa would literally go around, just hanging out and pranking people back in '84-'87. God, it was so fun. Vanessa was a brunette, she wore some glasses (but contacts most of the time). She was short, but could really make herself heard. That's one of the main things that made us best friends. She was really outgoing, nice, and a good shoulder to cry on. We were like sisters back in the 1980s. Now, we're just as close.

"That guy gets on my last nerve." Zoe said.

"You know him?" Edgar asked.

"By reputation only. His name's Johnny Trash. He's a celebrity blogger."

"What the hell is he doing here in San Cazador?"

"They're here for the X-Party."

"The X-Party? What's that?"

"A rave."

"And it's gonna be here?"

"If you believe the rumors. But they're not telling anyone where it's gonna be until the night of the event."

"Great. Sounds like the final nail on my coffin."

"So, Vanessa." I said, as Edgar took out a comic from the box, and headed out. "Wedding talk."

"Hell yeah." Vanessa said. We saw Edgar leave.

"WAIT UP!" we yelled, and ran out.

"Bye." I heard Zoe say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We were in Edgar's truck. He was smoking...well I don't know exactly what. I wasn't paying attention. Vanessa was giving me the details.

"...And there is where the flowers and stuff are gonna be." She said.

"Oh, shit!" Edgar said, and swerved the truck as we pulled into the driveway.

"Edgar, what the hell?" I screeched, and then saw the little car in the driveway. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Edgar said. We got out. "Who the hell parked-? My truck." He slammed his door shut.

"You sure don't look like a cold-blooded, meaner-than-hell, badass vampire killer." Said a woman. She was standing in front of us.

"Trespasser." Vanessa muttered.

"Excuse me?" Edgar said to the girl. The three of us walked on. The woman stayed in place.

"You're Edgar Frog." She said, making the three of us stop. She looked at me. "And this is your ex-wife, Casey—"

"Fiancée." I corrected. "We're getting remarried."

"Sorry." The woman said. "Both of you are sworn enemies to nightcrawlers and bloodsuckers the world over."

Edgar turned, and looked at her. "I'm sorry, lady." He said. "You must have us confused with somebody else."

"I'm Gwen. Gwen Lieber."

"Sounds like Bieber." Vanessa shuddered.

Gwen extended her hand for Edgar to shake it. He just looked at it. "Hi." Was all he said.

_FLASHBACK-1987_

_I walked up to him, and extended my hand._

_"Hi. I'm Casey Emerson." I said. Bandana boy looked at my hand, and then looked at me._

_"Hi." He said. I looked around, and then took my hand down._

_"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." I said._

_"Edgar."_

_"And...and who's that other boy with you? Is he your cousin—"_

_"He's my brother."_

_"Oh." I said. "What's his name?" I asked. Edgar eyed me suspiciously. Okay. Sorry I asked. "Um..." I looked around, and dug in my pocket. I took out a sheet of paper, and a pen. How that got in my pocket without me feeling it, I have no clue. I wrote down my name and then my number. "Here." I said, handing it to Edgar. Edgar looked at it. "It's my number."_

_"I know what it is." Edgar said, and went to take it. His hand brushed against mine, and I swore that he blushed._

_"Uh..." I said, the redness growing in my cheeks. "Call me sometime. Okay?"_

_"...Sure." Edgar said, but he didn't sound sure. The whole time, he seemed suspicious, mainly. I smiled, and then left._

PRESENT TIME

Vanessa snapped her fingers in my face. I shook my head.

"...You are the same Edgar and Casey Frog that destroyed covens in Santa Carla, Luna Bay, and in Washington, D.C." Gwen said. Edgar faced her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Can we go inside? To talk."

Edgar nodded after a second. "You got two minutes."

We walked in.

"It's my brother, Peter. He's been kidnapped." Gwen said. She showed us a picture.

"Hmm. Cute kid." I said. _Not as cute as my son, though_.

"A couple of years ago, he started getting into trouble. He was hanging out with all the wrong kind of people."

"Hmm." Edgar said. Well, not really _said_, but you know what I mean.

"And three weeks ago, he went to Ibiza, to this rave party thing, and he disappeared. He started following around this guy, DJ X. He throws these events called X-Parties."

"Yeah. We've heard of him."

"The same people that are throwing this party are throwing similar parties all over the world. And at these raves, they're handing out this new designer drug. It's called the Thirst. It comes in little ampoules like this one." Gwen took one out of her pocket.

"Why would I care about a bunch of drug addicts with glow sticks?"

"Because the Thirst is not a drug."

Edgar took the ampoule, and sniffed it. "It's vampire blood." He confirmed.

"Nobody has seen him since." Gwen was talking about Peter. "Edgar, they are using these raves to breed an army of vampires. They're creating their own global pandemic. They've already infected _hundreds _in Spain. Done the same in Thailand, Rio, and in Greece. And now the rumors say that they're on the way here."

Edgar leaned forward. "I'm not interested."

"Look, I would obviously pay you for your trouble. And this could well be the last time that you would have to do something like this. All of my research suggests that the Thirst is made from the blood of the head vampire."

"The head vampire."

"The bloodsucking alpha."

"The alpha."

"From the Greek, "root", meaning the first." Edgar stayed silent. "The original."

"I knew that." He handed Gwen the picture. "I'm still not interested." He stood, and walked over to the door. He opened it. "And your two minutes are up."

Gwen stood, and walked over to him. She took a card out of her bag. "I'm staying at the Hotel Cazador." She said, holding the card out. Edgar just looked at it. Gwen set it on the counter. "I truly hope that you'll reconsider. I know you couldn't save your brother. But, Edgar, maybe you could help me save mine."

Then she left. Edgar shook his head, and shut the door.

"Hmph."

```~~~LATER-NIGHTTIME~~~```

It was me, Vanessa, and Edgar. Edgar stopped the truck, and it backfired. We got out, and walked into Alan's home. Blues music was playing over to radio. Everywhere you looked, dead animals were hanging. I still had to cover my nose sometimes, but would stop when Alan would look at me or if Edgar nudged me.

"What the fuck...?" Vanessa looked around. We saw something like a wolf hanging upside down over the bathtub.

"Ugh. Creepy." Edgar said. We walked forward, and saw Alan.

"Hello, Edgar. Casey. Nessa." Alan said, not even turning around. Nessa was his nickname for Vanessa. "What brings you all the way down here?"

"Now I have to have an excuse to visit my own brother?" Edgar asked.

"And my boyfriend...?" Vanessa placed her hands on Alan's shoulders.

"At one in the morning. Yeah." Alan answered.

"We figured you'd be up." Edgar said. "The girls and I have recently learned there's a nightcrawler, who's created a new designer drug that he's handing out to kids at raves. The only problem is it's not a drug. It's vampire blood."

Alan stopped what he was doing to listen. Edgar continued.

"He's breeding an undead army, and the only thing that stands between him, and the annihilation of the entire human race, potentially, would be us. The Frog Brothers."

"With the side-kick wife." I added.

"Hey, what about me?" Vanessa asked.

"You're on the team too."

"Yay."

Alan took off his glasses that he used while doing taxidermy. "We haven't been the Frog Brothers for a long time." He said.

"And the side-kick wife." I said.

"And the kick-ass girlfriend." Vanessa added.

"I just," Edgar started. "I can't do it without you."

"What about Sam?"

"Sam's gone. He turned, and, uh, I had to do what I had to do."

"I guess that cancels out Michael and Star."

"Yeah. I'm pretty much _persona non grata _with the entire Emerson family at this point. Besides Casey, of course."

"Well, duh. Laddie?"

"He's moved on. He's got a wife, kids. He's got a real life now."

"Yeah, well, so do I."

"You call this a life?"

"This from a guy who lives in a trailer!"

"Okay, so I've got nothing. But at least I know what side I'm on!" Edgar slammed his hand on the counter. "Alan, if this is the head vampire, then maybe we can kill him—"

"If we kill him, then we'll have to find the one that's above him, and then on and on like that forever!"

Vanessa had backed away, and sat down.

"They are telling me that this is the-the alpha. The O.G. of all bloodsuckers. The _head _vampire."

"It's a pyramid scheme, Edgar." Alan said, calmly. "Always has been."

"What if this is it though? What if this really is the head vampire?"

"Get this, and get it good, Edgar. As far as I'm concerned," Alan looked at him, and then looked down. He looked back at us, vamped out. "There's no such thing as vampires." His voice was demonic, kinda. So, wait. If there's no such thing as vampires, then what are you? A unicorn?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

```~~~LATER~~~```

We were in the trailer. Edgar was looking at a picture of Sam, himself, Alan, and me. Vanessa was staring at the wall, probably thinking about Alan. I closed my eyes.

_FLASHBACK-1987_

_"Death to all vampires. Maximum body count. We are awesome monster-bashers." Edgar said._

_"The meanest." Alan said._

_"The baddest."_

_We clasped hands, and did a little sign._

PRESENT TIME

I saw Edgar's jaw clench. He held back tears, and walked over to the counter and picked up the card the Gwen had left earlier.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

Edgar knocked on the hotel door. Vanessa was picking at something on her finger. I stood there, looking at my feet. The door opened, and Gwen appeared.

"Edgar. Casey." She said. She looked at Vanessa, and nodded.

"If we're gonna do this," Edgar said. "We're gonna need weapons. Lots of weapons." I saw Gwen smile. "Lots of really expensive, custom-made weapons."

"Well of course. Come in." Gwen said, and walked away from the door. We followed her inside.

"Hmm."

"Nice place." I muttered. "Must be a rich bitch."

"Please have a seat." Gwen said. Edgar looked around, and then the three of us sat down. She began to undo her robe. "So aren't you the least bit curious on how I know so much about vampires?" she left the room.

"Not really." Edgar answered. "I know who you are. You're Gwen Lieber. Bestselling author of the _Eternity Kiss _series."

Gwen took off her robe, and revealed that all she had on was some bra and underwear.

"First of which is about to be made into a major motion picture," Edgar continued. He picked up the book that was sitting on the table. "Coming soon to a theatre near you."

Gwen chuckled as she was getting dressed. "Oh, you've heard of me. I'm flattered."

"Don't be. Your books suck." Edgar threw the book back on the table. Vanessa and I held in our laughs.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Doesn't really matter what I think. You've got millions of emo-goth sheep all over the world who eat up every last word of it, and keep coming back for more. I'm sure you've made quite a nice living off your supernatural bodice-rippers."

"I'll have you know," Gwen said, coming in partially nude in nothing but a pair of jeans and a bra on. "I have gotten glowing reviews from every major periodical."

_Cute bra, but please put on a shirt_, I thought. Vanessa covered her eyes.

"Dude, I don't like that." She muttered. Thankfully, Gwen didn't hear her. "Put on a fucking shirt."

"Bought and paid for, I'm sure." Edgar said, as Gwen left the room. "Just like us."

"What is your problem, Frog?" Gwen stormed back in, a shirt in her hand.

"My problem?" Edgar stood, and got into Gwen's face. "My problem is that you glorify vampirism. You make being a vampire look...sexy."

"Well," Gwen said. "There has always been an element of eroticism in vampire mythology."

"There is nothing sexy about being a member of the undead."

Gwen put on her shirt. "Well, perhaps I have made a serious mistake in coming to you."

"If you came to us expecting us to ask for your autograph, then yes, you did. But if you came to us expecting us to kill a shitload of vampires, that we can do."

```~~~LATER-TRAILER~~~```

Edgar was outside, training. I sat in a chair, watching him. Whenever he slipped up, Vanessa came up with a sarcastic comment.

He had a vampire dummy set up, and a stake in his hand. He aimed, and then threw, missing it.

"Fail." Vanessa said.

"Don't like the stake," Edgar said. "Maybe it needs a little garlic?" he took the garlic bolo off of his neck. "Here we go." He swung it around and over his head. "Freshly served." He let it go, and missed. It broke a window. "Shit." Vanessa laughed.

"You know," she said. "You throw like a girl."

I looked at her. "I said constructive criticism."

"I know."

"That's just sarcasm."

"I know."

Edgar looked at the two of us, and Vanessa smiled and waved. "Hi, how you doing?"

Edgar rolled his eyes, and picked up his gun. He placed it on his shoulder, and powered it up. He shot, and the water balloon hit the 'vampire' in the face.

"Eat that." He said. His cellphone began ringing. I knew it was his because he was the only one out of the three of us that Loony Tunes as his ringtone. He took his cellphone out and answered it.

"Frog." He listened for a moment. "Alright. We'll be right there."

"Right there? Wait, right _where_?" Vanessa asked.

"Gwen's hotel. We have to stop by. It's important, apparently."

"Maybe she wrote another book and wants your opinion." I said.

"Dear God, I hope not."

We got in the truck and left.

```~~~HOTEL~~~```

Edgar stopped the truck, and it backfired again. Gwen walked up to the window.

"Hello, Edgar." She said. "Casey. Friend."

"Vanessa." Vanessa said.

"So, what's so important you need us to come down here right away?" Edgar asked.

"Well, I thought you should meet your new partner. When you turned me down, I was desperate, so I hired someone else, and I'd really feel bad for making him come all the way from Hollywood for nothing."

Uh-oh.

"Hollywood? I don't like the sound of it. Who is this?"

We heard a motorcycle pull up. Oh, dear God, no. Edgar looked in his mirror.

"Lars Von Goetz?" he asked, and then groaned. The man, Lars, got off of his bike, and walked over to Gwen. He grabbed her ass, and then looked at us.

"Lars, this is—" Gwen started.

"Oh, yeah. The Toads." Lars held out his hand. Edgar took it.

"Frog. Edgar Frog."

"Casey Frog." I said.

"Vanessa Jones." Vanessa slid in her seat, probably feeling left out that she didn't have the last name Frog. Well, if Alan would hurry the fuck up and propose, we wouldn't have a problem with that, now would we?

"That's what I said." Lars removed his hand, and took off his sunglasses. "Yeah. I'm Lars Von Goetz. But you already knew that."

"Unfortunately." I muttered.

"And this is Claus, my camera operator." Lars smacked some guy holding a camera very lightly on the shoulder. "So let's go kick the shit out of some little rave punks, huh? But first, I gotta eat. I got the metabolism of a 12-year-old boy."

"That's scary." Vanessa muttered.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" Edgar asked Gwen.

"Right." Gwen smiled, and then headed into the truck.

"Never fear, Lars Von Goetz is here." Lars said, walking off. "As long as the check clears."

Gwen got in, making it more cramped.

"Lars Von Goetz?" Edgar asked. "You hired Lars Von Goetz?"

"I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy? First you expect us to kill a head vampire, then you expect us to babysit some reality show reject?"

"You're not going to have to babysit him. Haven't you seen his show? The man's wrestled a grizzly bear, a lion and an alligator. He's amazing."

"Fake!" Vanessa and I said.

"That was staged." Edgar said. "All reality shows are staged, okay? Von Goetz, whatever his name is, he's a fraud. Vampires are, like, ten times stronger than grizzly bears."

"Well, I think he can take care of himself."

"We'll see about that." Edgar looked in his mirror to see Lars checking out some girls.

"That creepy guy's looking at me." Said one.

"Oh, gross." Said the other.

"Alright, here's the deal." Edgar said, looking at Gwen. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna need weapons."

"Right, you said that." Gwen said.

"I'll go see my guy tomorrow."

"You don't want me to come with you?"

"No. He's..a little twitchy about new faces."

```~~~LATER-GRAVEYARD~~~```

We stood in front of Sam's grave.

_FLASHBACK-1987_

_"Listen, buddy, if you're looking for the diet frozen-yogurt bar, it went out of business last summer." Said the one with the bandana. We stopped at a stand, and Sam was looking at the books again._

_"Actually," Sam said. "I'm looking for a Batman, Number 14."_

_"That's a very serious book, man."_

_"Only five in existence." Added the dark haired one._

_"Four, actually." Sam corrected. "I'm always looking out for the other three."_

PRESENT DAY

Edgar set the _Batman_, number 14 down in front of the headstone. I hugged it. The gravestone, not the comic.

"I can't believe he's dead." Vanessa said.

_FLASHBACK-1986_

"_Ring the bell, Mike. C'mon. Do it." Sam urged. Michael looked at us, and then at the door._

"_If Mom finds out about this, she'll kill us." He said._

"_Well, then let her find out about it later. Just do it!" Sam's voice was in a hushed whisper._

"_Here, take this." Vanessa handed him a paper bag. Michael looked at it._

"_Is this filled with shit?"_

"_Here. Take the lighter. Now go. Go, go, go." Vanessa handed him the lighter._

"_It's filled with shit."_

"_Go, Mike." I said._

_Michael huffed, walked up to the door, and set bag on the ground. He lit it on fire, and rang the doorbell. He ran over to us, and we hid behind the shrubs. A man came out, and looked around. He saw the bag on the ground and stomped it out._

"_Damn kids!" he yelled, took off his shoes, and walked back inside. The four of us looked at each other, and laughed._

PRESENT TIME

The three of us walked back to the truck. We got in, and Vanessa sat on a book. She got out, and looked at it.

"My ass hurts."

Edgar saw the book, and held out of his metal stake that he had on his keychain. Once he saw there was no one around, he felt safe to take a look at it and open it. Inside was a note.

"_Edgar_," it read. "_Since I know I'll never be able to talk you out of what you're about to do, I can't let you and the girls go up against a potential head vampire without giving you this-one of the first books on vampire hunting ever written. It'll hopefully keep you safe. _

_Watch your back, _

_Alan._

_P.S. If you're still alive on Tuesday, be sure to call Mom. It's her birthday._"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

```~~~LATER-NIGHTTIME~~~```

We were in the truck. Edgar took out his cellphone, and dialed a number.

"Hey, Zoe." He said. "I need your help with something. It's important." Then he hung up.

```~~~BOOK O'NEER~~~```

"Wow." Zoe said, after Edgar told her the whole story. "So _the _Gwen Lieber hired you guys to find her kidnapped brother?"

"Yeah, and I think this book might help us figure out where they've taken him to." Edgar answered. "I need you to scour it for any clues, anything you can find."

Zoe opened the book and looked at it. "I don't see how this old book is gonna help you find anyone, but I'll give it a try."

"Do me a favor. If you happen to run across anything in here that talks about human sacrifice or anything like that, make note of it."

"Alright."

"Cool." Edgar looked at us, and nodded his head towards the door. We began to leave.

"Uh, do you wanna tell me why?" Zoe asked.

"Not really." Edgar said. "Could put your life in danger."

"Okay." Zoe sounded unsure. We left the store, and headed towards the truck. We got in, and Edgar started the engine. I looked around.

"There's something out there," Vanessa said.

"Let's go back, Edgar." I said. "Really. Something's up."

Edgar turned after a minute, and stopped the truck in front of the store. Zoe stood inside, paralyzed by fear. She held up a small spray can. We got out, and Edgar threw something that turned into smoke. We ran in.

"Somebody needed a light?" he said, holding up a stake. The vampire looked at us.

"Frog." He said.

"Ugly."

The vampire charged forward, and Edgar held the small stake by the handle. Before he could use it, he was knocked into a bookcase, the comics falling on top of him. I ran towards the vampire, and was thrown all way into the back of the room. Vanessa looked at us, and then ran towards the vampire. He caught her.

"You bite me, I bite you back!" she warned. The vampire pushed her down, and then went back to Zoe, taking her by the neck, and lifting her up.

"You're dead." He said. Zoe sprayed the mace into his mouth.

"Suck on this." She said. The vampire backed up, and began squirming. The three of us got up, and ran over to Zoe as the vampire started smoking. He exploded.

"Watch out!" Edgar said, covering us. The blood got all over us.

"Thank God I wasn't wearing my glasses." Vanessa said.

"Nice." Edgar said. He looked at Zoe. "Mace?"

Zoe held up the can. "Holy water."

"I feel like pancakes."

```~~~RESTAURANT~~~```

"I found a whole section of young male vampire sacrifices." Zoe said. "And look. There's a Blood Moon." As she was saying this, Edgar was pouring red syrup on his pancakes. "They call it that because the moon's face is a deep red or crimson hue."

"So, they're gonna make a sacrifice under the Blood Moon." Edgar said.

"Exactly. This Friday is a Blood Moon."

"So they're gonna sacrifice Peter at the rave."

"Well, Edgar, you can't let that happen."

"Alright, if we're gonna do this, we need to find out where the rave is and we need to find out fast."

Vanessa giggled as she was looking at her phone. We looked at her.

"Alan." She said. "Sorry."

"Well, technically, raves are illegal, so the promoters aren't gonna say where it is until the last possible minute." Zoe said.

"You said that the rumor is that it was gonna be here in San Cazador."

"Even if it _is _here, San Cazador is a big place."

"If we're gonna find out where that nest is, we need to learn how to think like a vampire. Bloodsuckers have a tendency to look for a place that's got a history of suffering and death. You know of a place like that here?"

"There's an old slaughterhouse on San Cazador Island."

"Slaughterhouse? Perfect. Nothing vampires love more than blood and carnage. If there's a slaughterhouse on that island, that's where they'll be."

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

We were getting ready. Edgar was making some Frog Juice (which Vanessa and I still turn down). He drank it, and then continued to get ready. We got in the truck, picked up Zoe, and headed towards Blake's, our weapons provider.

"So, where are we going?" Zoe asked.

"My friend likes his privacy. The name's Blake. Used to be a congressman before he learned the truth." Edgar explained. We pulled up the Blake's place, and Edgar stopped the truck. It backfired-again. We got out.

"What's up with all the razor wire?" Zoe asked. We walked up to the door, and Edgar knocked on it.

"Yo, Blake. Open up." He said. "It's Edgar and Casey."

Edgar and I walked back over to Zoe and Vanessa. A window broke, and Zoe screamed. Blake was on the ground, and then he got up and shook his head.

"Phew." He said, and then saw us. "Edgar. Casey. How's it hanging?" he shook our hands in greeting.

"What's up, Blake?" Edgar said.

"Holy-water grenade." Blake said.

"Nice touch."

"Yeah. Needs a little work, though."

"Yeah."

He spotted Zoe and Vanessa. "Who the hell's this?"

"Oh, this is Zoe." Edgar said. "And that's Vanessa."

"Hi." Vanessa said, waving. Zoe just waved.

"They're cool."

"Yeah, I'll be the judge of that." Blake took a cross out from his shirt. "Touch the cross." He said. "Do it now." Vanessa and Zoe looked at each other, and then touched it. Zoe acted like she was choking.

"Zoe." Edgar said. Zoe looked at him. "Manners."

Zoe stopped, and let go of the cross. "Nice to meet you." She said.

"Blake." They shook hands.

"What's with the bike?" Edgar asked.

"Oh, that's a beauty. I've been working on her for a full year. Renovations, the lot. She's gonna be a real killer."

"Me gusta." I said, and headed over to the bike. I sat on it. "Nice seats, Blake." I said. Blake nodded. I walked back over to the others.

"Yeah." Edgar said. "Unfortunately, wouldn't do us much good on this mission."

"Oh," Blake nodded.

"What else you got?"

Blake made us follow him to his shed. He opened the doors. "Welcome to the lair." He said. Zoe's eyes caught something.

"What happened to this thing?" she asked. It was a gun. "It looks like something blew up in the barrel."

"Well, you should've seen the vampire I was pointing it at. Let's just say the gun came out on the winning side."

"Nice new stuff, Blake." Edgar said, looking at a stake. "I like it." He put it down, and picked up something similar to his gun at home.

"You looking for something to replace your Old Reliable?" Blake asked him. Edgar looked at him.

"Never."

"Ah, you say that now." Blake picked up a gun, and held it in his hands. "Feast your eyes on this. An old Russki RG-6 grenade launcher." He handed the gun to my fiancée.

"Whoa." Edgar said. "Heavy. Fires 40 millimeter fragmentation grenades."

"Not this one." Blake held up a bullet. A very large bullet. You could even see inside it. "This one fires these."

"What is it? Holy water?"

"Mixed in with a little garlic. Just for giggles."

"I'll take it."

"I thought you might." He handed Edgar the ammo. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Edgar put it on his shoulder.

"What's this?" Zoe asked, picking up a circular disc looking type thing.

"Hey, put that down, please. Very carefully, okay?" Blake told her. "That is a prototype resin grenade. I stole it from a military testing facility at Groom Lake."

Zoe put it down. She must've pressed a button because it began beeping.

"What does it do?" Edgar asked.

"Oh, shit." Blake threw it outside, and it landed under the bike. When it went off, spikes went all through the bike.

"Sorry about that bike, man." I said.

"Well, that sucks." Vanessa said. "Bad blow. Bad, bad blow."

"Cool." Zoe and Edgar said at the same time.

"Yeah, cool." Blake said, unenthusiastically.

"I will take that other resin grenade, though." Edgar said. "Gotta hand it to the grays, they sure are good at making weapons." He started playing with his new gun again. Oh, God. Are you gonna sleep with it too? No, I highly doubt that. That man should love me more than his gun. At least, I hope so. Vanessa looked at it.

"Hehe, laser." She started bouncing around.

I placed my arm on her head. She looked up at me.

"So I really look like an armrest to you?"

"Sometimes." I said.

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

```~~~NIGHTTIME~~~```

We were still at Blake's. He was counting the money.

"Well, it's a pleasure doing business with you, Edgar, as always." He said.

"Mm." was all Edgar said in response.

"Say, you guys wanna stay for dinner? I got beans."

"Yeah, you do."

Zoe was looking around, Vanessa was on her phone, and I was standing next to Edgar. Zoe stopped when she saw a pair of fake fangs. She pointed at them.

"What the hell are these?" she asked.

"Those?" Blake said. "Those are, uh—"

"A reminder." Edgar said. We heard growling. Edgar got up, and looked out the window. Vanessa, Zoe, and I soon followed. Outside was four vampires, every single one of them growling. "Vampires. They must have tracked us here."

Blake hit a switch, and a purple light came on outside. The vampires screamed, and rushed off.

"What did you do to them?" Zoe asked.

"High-powered UV lamps." Blake answered.

"Edgar, all the weapons are in the car."

"Oh, shit." Vanessa and I said at the same time.

"I guess we're gonna have to improvise." Edgar told us. There was a thud, making us look up. Then footsteps. Then—

"Oh, my God!" I yelled.

"They've taken out the UV lights." Said Edgar. A window broke, and Edgar walked up to it. A vampire appeared.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"No." Edgar pulled her in. "You're not invited."

The vampire screeched on the floor. Edgar took out a stake, and stabbed her with it. The vampire exploded into ashes. The others screamed, and threw in torches. Like actual torches. The place was beginning to be set on fire.

"Oh, shit." Vanessa muttered. The outside was beginning to be set on fire as well. Blake jumped over the flames to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Zoe asked him. No answer. Another torch was thrown in.

"Holy shit, we gotta get out of here." Edgar said.

"No shit." I said.

"They'll kill us if we go outside." Zoe said.

"I'd rather be bit than burned. Come on, let's go!" Edgar took my hand, and the four of us ran outside. We jumped over the flames that surrounded the house, and were surrounded by the three remaining vampires. "Hi there."

"Guys, get down!" We heard. We ducked as Blake yelled out and shot a gun at the three remaining vampires. They soon exploded into nothing. Zoe shrieked. "Say hello to Old Painless. Now, that's what I call a stakeout. It's cool, right?"

"Yeah, it should be, it's my design." Edgar said.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

We were in the truck, and on our way to see Gwen. Late last night, I had a little talk with Edgar about letting Nathan and Autumn join in on the job. At first he was reluctant, but I reminded him that he was their age when he began fighting. With a little begging and pleading on the knees from Autumn and a few make-out sessions from me (after the kids were in bed) he finally said yes.

So now, it was me, Vanessa, Zoe, Edgar, Nathan, and Autumn in the car. Damn, was it crowded. We pulled up to the ship docks. Edgar stopped the truck, and it backfired.

"If all these freaks go to the island and take the Thirst at the rave, we're gonna have a full-on vampire invasion on our hands."

"Fun." Autumn said, sarcastically. Nathan was playing on his iPod. I looked at him. He put it in his pocket.

"Let's roll."

We all got out, and headed towards Gwen's yacht.

"Oh, yeah." We heard.

"Oh, shit." Vanessa said.

"Oh, yes."

"Please don't let him be masturbating." Autumn muttered. Nathan stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"He's not masturbating, you idiot, he's working out." He said.

"Well, if you close your eyes, that's what it sounds like."

"Hey. You didn't tell me Lars Von Goetz was gonna be here." Zoe said.

"I was kind of hoping he wasn't." Edgar said.

"That guy is a total animal! Did you see the episode where he wrestled the grizzly bear?"

"Missed it." Edgar threw his stuff on Lars to make him stop. Lars looked up.

"Toad." He said, as Edgar jumped onto the yacht. Lars lifted Edgar off of the ground while giving him a hug. Edgar growled. "So, hmm, who's your friend?" Lars helped Zoe on.

"Hi. I'm Zoe." She said, smiling.

"Zoe. Tell me, Zoe, is it just me, or is there some serious chemistry between us." He made Zoe's hand slide down his torso. Zoe removed her hand.

"That's just you." She said.

"Okay."

The kids jumped on next.

"Edgar." Said a voice. It was Gwen. She walked out in a one-piece bathing suit that looked like it was two pieces. She also had a drink in her hand. "I hope you brought your bathing suit. I thought we should blend in with the other partygoers."

"Covert infiltration. It's a good idea." Edgar said. He and Zoe looked at each other. I linked my arm with Edgar's. Vanessa looked depressed. I looked at her.

"I miss Alan." Vanessa muttered. Gwen looked at Zoe.

"Hi, I'm Gwen." She said.

"Yeah, I know. I've sold, like, a bazillion of your books." Zoe answered, smiling. She stopped. "I'm Zoe."

"Right." They shook hands. "You work in a bookstore?"

"Part-time."

"And Edgar thinks that you're qualified for this mission?"

"Just how many bloodsuckers have you killed, Miss Lieber?"

"None."

"More qualified than you."

"Well, this is Edgar's show, and I trust him." Gwen left us.

"Did I mention I hated her books?"

"So do I." Edgar answered. Autumn sank down.

"I don't." she mumbled. Nathan looked at her.

"Freak."

```~~~LATER~~~```

We went to an island on small boat. We were on shore now, and Edgar was going over the plan.

"Alright, everybody." He said. "According to the blueprints, there's an entrance to the slaughterhouse through a series of underground tunnels, which will lead us directly to where the rave is. Now, remember, everyone, there will be a lot of civilians around. Toadies, not familiars. Just innocent partygoers who are all there because they think they're gonna have...fun." he threw the stake in the ground. "Because of this, you will be armed with weapons that are non-lethal to anything with a heartbeat." Edgar held up a water gun.

"This is not how I planned on spending my Friday night." Nathan muttered. "I had a date. With a girl. It was gonna be fun."

"Oh, plan it for Saturday, stupid." Autumn said. Edgar looked at the kids, and they shut up.

"This is a sawed-off, pump action, Soak and Destroy water gun." He said. He held it up and shot it, making it squeak. "Patent pending."

Autumn chuckled. "Squeaky." She said.

"Freak." Nathan said again. Autumn smacked him. Edgar gave them another warning look.

"Turns holy water into holy slaughter. Zoe, you take it." He handed it to Zoe. "Claus," he threw the cameraman a lamp. "It's a high-powered UV torch. Tie it around your waist. You'll thank me later."

"Okay, what about me?" Gwen asked. She was actually dressed! In booty shorts and a tank-top. Edgar, the kids, Vanessa, and I had brought our own weapons from home. Edgar looked at Gwen.

"You're staying here." He said. We all stood.

"The hell I am!" Gwen said. "This is my brother we are talking about."

"I understand that," Edgar said, walking up to her. "But this is not one of your books, Gwen. Everybody on this mission is a trained veteran."

"Not your kids."

"They've been trained, and know what to do. You could be killed, or worse, you could be turned into one of them."

"Okay, time out." Lars said. "Listen Gwen, I totally buy into your little vampire goth games, I mean, that's what you're paying me to do, but I'm calling bullshit. If Gwen wants to go, she can go."

"Not as long as I'm in charge of this mission." Edgar snapped. He got into Lars's face.

"It's alright, Lars." Gwen said. "Listen to him. Edgar knows what he's talking about. He's an experienced vampire hunter."

"Wrong. I'm sorry to be the one to break this to you, but there are no experienced vampire hunters, because there are no vampires. They do not exist." Lars said.

Edgar growled, and got out of his face. He walked over to Zoe. "Zoe, take these stakes, strap them to your leg." He said. Zoe took them, and did as she was told.

"And why does she get stakes?" Lars asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Edgar said. "I thought you were Mr. Tough Guy, who wrestled a 6-foot-alligator with your bare hands. You don't need weapons."

"No, it was 10-foot. And I still want stakes."

"Fine." He handed him some wooden ones. "There's some stakes."

"Why are her's metal?"

"You get what you get. Let's go."

We started to head out.

"Edgar, wait." Gwen said. Edgar turned. "Bring him back safe."

"I'll do my best." Edgar told her. "Move out!"

We walked off, leaving Gwen there to just burn in the sun or swim. Or something.

"Hey, Toad," Lars said. "Couldn't we come back at night? It would look so much better on camera."

"No. Vampires feed at night, and I don't plan on sticking around for dinner." Edgar answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We were walking down a hill. Claus fell, while holding the camera and filming.

"Oh! I think I just broke my coccyx." He said.

"Forget the coccyx, is the camera okay?" Lars asked. Claus gave him a thumbs up. We headed towards an opening.

"Radio check." Edgar said.

"Check." Zoe said.

"Check." Said Lars.

"Check." Claus said.

"Check." I said.

"Check." Said the kids.

"Alright," Edgar said. "Once inside, our main objective is to extract Peter. Killing vampires is our second priority. Alright, everybody," Edgar turned on his gun. "Let's rock 'n' roll."

We walked into the opening, being very, very careful.

"Heads up." Edgar said.

"Hey, did you name your new gun yet?" Zoe asked.

"Shh." Edgar held up a finger. "What?"

"Did you name your new gun yet?" Zoe asked, in a whispered tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"All guns need a name. Like boats."

"Boats are for sailors. Guns are for soldiers. I'm no sailor."

"Weird logic." Vanessa said.

"Lars." Claus said.

"What?"

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about this."

"Ugh. What, you mean being deep within the earth beneath a thousand tons of rock?" Lars chuckled. "Are you feeling "Claus-trophobic"? Get it? "Claus-trophobic"?"

"That's not funny. I'm serious, man, look around you. This shit's freaking me out."

"Shh."

We headed on. Edgar walked out first, and a pipe fell, making Zoe shriek. Autumn and Nathan screamed. I jumped. Vanessa went wide-eyed.

"Think of Alan, that'll get your mind off of things. Wait, he's probably sleeping." She said.

"Jeepers." Zoe said, and we walked on.

"Alright, here's the deal." Edgar said, a little bit later. "We're gonna go to the left, you guys go to the right. Take Autumn and Nathan with you. Zoe, Vanessa, Casey, you're with me. Lars and Claus, do...whatever it is you do. We'll reconvene back on the beach...maybe." then, we split up. We walked over to a ladder. Edgar looked up. "This is the entrance to the slaughterhouse." He said. He looked at Zoe. "Time for Mr. Frog's wild ride."

His hilt of his sword on his back accidentally hit Zoe as he began climbing.

"Ow." She said. We headed up after him, and entered another room. We were at the ready, and went down some stairs. Zoe stepped on something. "Oh." She knelt down, and picked it up. "A promise ring."

"Virgins." Edgar said. "Vampire _filet mignon_."

And we explored a little bit. I was just glad that the kids weren't here. Edgar spoke.

"Something smells really bad in here." He said.

"It's a slaughterhouse." Zoe said.

"Yeah. Do you expect it to smell like rosebushes?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't mean the typical bad slaughterhouse dead meat smell, I mean I smell something—"

"It smells like rotting garbage." Zoe said.

"Trash."

"Yeah, like I said. Rotting garbage."

"No. I mean Johnny Trash."

There Johnny hung, blood all over him. Well, at least he wasn't as annoying anymore.

"Jeez Louise." Zoe said. Edgar looked at her.

"Jeez Louise? Really?"

Zoe looked at him and shrugged. A vampire came up from behind her, and attacked her, but didn't bite her.

"Zoe, get down!" Edgar yelled. Another came from above, and knocked the gun out of his hands, and then knocked him down. Vanessa aimed, and the vampire threw her to the wall. That vampire then turned on me. She threw me right next to Vanessa, making her scream.

"Sorry." I said. Edgar stood back up.

"Nice outfit." Said the dark haired vampire.

"That's funny," Edgar said, taking his sword. "That's exactly what I was thinking. But I still have to kill you."

The blonde vampire had me, Zoe, and Vanessa held back so that we couldn't help. Edgar and the vampire began fighting.

"I'm surprised." She said.

"By what?" Edgar asked.

"You're really not that good." The vampire knocked Edgar's sword out of his hands. She walked towards him with her own. He tripped and fell, and she stabbed him, and turned the sword to make him hurt more.

"Edgar!" Zoe and I screamed. Vanessa just screamed. The three of us got out of the blonde vampire's grasp, and knocked her into a sharp object. The dark haired one turned, murder in her eyes. The blonde one turned into ash. The remaining one faced us. Zoe took a stake out from her holder on her leg. Vanessa picked up her gun. I did the same.

"Girls. I got this." Edgar said. He picked up his gun, and shot. The vampire ran on the wall, and Edgar missed every time. She got away. "Ah, shit! Damn bullets!" he threw the gun down. Vanessa, Zoe and I ran over to him.

"See, now that's what happens when you don't name your gun." Zoe said.

"Just pull out the sword!" Edgar yelled.

"On three."

"Okay."

We waiting for Zoe to say one and two, but she just yelled, "Three!" and pulled the sword out. Edgar cried out in pain, and blood shot up from his wound. Zoe covered it.

"What happened to one and two?" Edgar asked, as he slowly slipped unconscious.

"Edgar? Edgar? Oh, God."

I placed my hand on his forehead, and began to fuss over him. Vanessa began freaking out.

"Oh, my God. What do we do? What do we do?" she asked, panicking.

"Calm down, calm down." Zoe said. Her hand went to her ear. "Lars, what's your 20?" she asked. "Claus, where's Lars? Claus, calm down. Just breathe. We have to get Edgar out of here before reinforcements arrive."

Soon, Claus and the kids came up to us.

"What happened to Dad?" Autumn asked.

"Autumn, he'll be fine." I reassured. "I promise."

Nathan looked at Edgar, and a lone tear slid down his face.

"Nathan, help us!" Vanessa said. Nathan jumped, and helped pick up Edgar.

"Oh, God, Edgar. Sweetheart, hang on." I said. God, today turned out so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We carried Edgar out to where Gwen was. She looked at us.

"Oh, my God. Zoe, what happened?" she asked.

"Just help us lay him down." Was all Zoe said. We set Edgar down. "Claus, first-aid kit." Edgar was awake again, and he groaned in pain as we set him down. Claus handed Zoe the kit.

"And you were freaking out 'cause we brought it along." Autumn snapped at her brother.

"Shut up." Nathan grumbled.

"Hang in there." Zoe said. "Everything's gonna be fine." She handed Gwen a wrap. "Hold this." Edgar was drifting out. Zoe placed her hands on his cheeks. "Edgar. Stay with me."

Edgar lost consciousness. I stared at the sand.

_FLASHBACK-1987_

_"Notice anything...unusual about Santa Carla yet?" the dark haired one asked._

_"No, it's a pretty cool place." Sam answered. "If you're a Martian." He stopped again, his arm on my wrist, gently._

_"Or a vampire." Said bandana boy. A sarcastic smile broke out on my twin's face._

_"Are you guys sniffing old newsprint or something?" he asked._

_"You think you really know what's happening around here, don't you? Well, let me tell you something. You don't know shit, buddy."_

_I made no sound. All I did was listen intently to the two boys. The four of us moved on again._

_"Yeah. You think we just work in a comic book store for our folks, huh?" The dark haired boy asked._

_"Actually, I thought it was a bakery." Sam said, sarcastically. We stopped, and bandana boy spoke._

_"This is just our cover." He said. He took a comic book off of the shelf, and rolled it up in his hand. He pointed it at my twin's chest. "We're fighters for truth, justice, and the American way."_

PRESENT TIME

Edgar woke up.

"Edgar." Zoe said. She walked over to him, smiling. "Edgar."

"What?" Edgar asked. I kneeled down beside him, and kissed his forehead. I took his hand. "What happened to me?"

"You're okay." Zoe knelt next to him on the other side.

"Did we get him? Did we get Peter?"

"Claus found him, but they ran into some trouble."

"They had him tied to some twisted table kind of thing, pumping him full of drugs, trying to keep him sedated." Claus explained. Gwen looked very sad, very distressed.

"Where's your boss?" Edgar asked. "Von Geek?"

"Some big-ass, massive juggernaut of a vampire got him." Edgar laid his head back, groaning as if he knew that was going to happen. "Tore his heart right out of his chest. Got it on tape, though."

Edgar looked back up at him. "I'd like to see what when we get a chance." He said.

"He'd like that."

"Thanks." Edgar looked at Gwen, who was holding her head in her hands. "Gwen, it's gonna be okay. We'll get him." Edgar reached for his signature red bandana. "It's not over yet." He put it around his head, and began to put it on, while speaking in Latin.

"Payback's a bitch." Zoe and I said, smiling. We high-fived.

"Damn straight. Let's go." Edgar got up. Vanessa looked at her phone.

"I want my Alan..." she muttered. I tugged her arm.

"Let's go!" I said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

All of us were there this time. We saw kids crowding around.

"It's starting." Edgar said. "Alright, come on."

Inside, we heard electronic music playing. We ran in.

"Are you ready for a sacrifice?" we heard.

"Is that X?" I asked.

"I think so." Edgar answered. The ravers were chanting only one word. Blood. Edgar held up a hand. We saw Peter being brought forward on the stage.

"Hold up." Edgar said. We stopped.

"Oh, my God." Gwen said. "There he is."

The ravers were growling and pawing at the fence. They were all vamped. And so was X.

"If they get through that fence, we're so undeniably fucked." Claus said.

"The sooner we take out X, the sooner that won't be a problem." Edgar told him.

"Okay, but what about Peter?" Gwen asked. We all looked at Peter. Edgar looked back at us.

"Alright, listen up, everyone. I want you all to hold back. I've only got one shot at this." He held up the resin grenade. "I'm gonna immobilize X and then we go in for the kill. Everybody, stay put. Got it?"

"I'm not staying put, Edgar." I snapped.

"Cas—"

"No!"

Edgar sighed, irritated. "If you get hurt, don't come crawling to me."

"If I go, Vanessa goes."

"Go where?" Vanessa looked up from the ground.

"To kick vampire ass."

"Oh."

Edgar glared. "Fine. Everyone but Vanessa and Casey stay put. Got it?"

"Got it." Zoe said.

"Good."

Edgar, Vanessa, and I slowly snuck up the stairs. X was about to bite Peter when the brown haired vampire from earlier spotted us, and flew over.

"Put on something nasty, X." she said. "I think I found someone I wanna dance with."

Edgar reached for his sword. Vanessa and I stayed low. Before he could get it, the vampire threw him on the ground, and the grenade fell out of his pocket.

"He dropped it." I heard Zoe say. "I'm going in."

"Zoe, wait." Claus said. There was a splash of water.

"Get in here and help me. Come on."

Claus shook his head no.

Edgar was still on the ground, crawling away from the vampire. He grabbed a record, and broke it on his knee.

"That is exactly how I'm going to break your neck." The vampire said. She knelt down in front of him, and Edgar slit her throat with the two pieces of the record.

"Vinyl still shreds." Edgar said. The vampire's hand went to her throat. Nathan shook his head.

"God, my Dad's a geek." He muttered. Edgar stabbed the vampire with a stake, and twisted it just like she did with the sword. The vampire fell back, twitched a minute, screeched, and then turned into ash. DJ X hissed.

"Very creative, Frog." He said. Vanessa and I ran over to Edgar, and we helped him up. X grabbed something sharp. I couldn't tell what it was. "But when it comes to killing, I prefer more...traditional methods, like impalement." He unsheathed his weapon, and revealed a metal spear. Edgar, Vanessa, and I unsheathed our swords, and we began fighting. Us against X. At one point, X stabbed Edgar, and then kicked him down. I faced him.

"Let's go, bitch." I said. We began fighting. X knocked the sword out of my hands, and slashed my leg. I fell to the ground next to Edgar. Vanessa chuckled.

"Hi." She said, nervously. "I'm gonna kick your ass." They began fighting. X knocked her sword out of her hands. Vanessa raised them up, and then got on the ground. Edgar got back up, and started fighting again, but X knocked him down every chance he got.

"Claus, cover us!" I heard. X circled the three of us.

"You fought admirably." He said, spear in hand. "But you were doomed to fail from the start. I've fought beside great warriors, learned battle techniques that could only be mastered over several _lifetimes_."

The bastard was boasting. X hissed. He pointed his spear at Edgar.

"And you know what the first rule of combat is?" He thrust it forward, but it was stopped by a sword.

"Yeah." Said a voice. "Don't monologue."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The voice hissed. The three of us looked at the clashing weapons, eyes wide as dinner plates. The person-it was Alan, making Vanessa spaz out-and X flew over us and away from us.

"There's a lot of vampires down here!" I heard Claus yell. The five of us began fighting. X flew in the air at one point to fly away from us.

"Edgar!" we heard Zoe say. She handed him the grenade.

"Nice work." Edgar said, taking it. "I've got it." He pressed the button, and slid it under X. It went off, and spikes went through him. His spear fell from his hand. The four of us walked up to him. "You're right. Impalement is good."

"Especially when you pierce the heart!" Alan added, and the four of us stabbed X. He cried out in pain as we drew out our swords, and then exploded. The ravers stopped. Alan pushed a button, and the thing Peter was on came forward.

"Peter!" Gwen yelled, as the others walked towards him. Vanessa began spazzing out again, and then hugged Alan. Edgar walked over to the DJ station.

"Alright, everybody, listen up." He said. "The party's officially over. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here,"

They unhooked Peter, and he fell on the ground.

"Peter, can you hear me?" Gwen asked.

"Well, he's not deaf." Vanessa muttered. She looked at us like 'My Alan'.

Gwen kissed Peter's cheek. The two stared at each other for a moment before they began making out.

"Ew." Edgar said.

"Buckets of ew." Zoe agreed.

"Edgar, something's wrong." Alan said. Edgar glanced at the make out scene before him.

"Yeah, I'd say." He said.

"No, I mean we killed DJ X, but I don't feel any different. Something's wrong."

Edgar and I looked at the ravers. "They're still vampires. Nothing's changed."

"Edgar." Zoe said. The four of us faced her. "This smells like...garlic." she was holding up a needle. Edgar walked over to her. He took it.

"Garlic? Let me see. You're right, it is—they were keeping him weak."

Gwen and Peter got up, and were smirking. Vanessa actually separated herself from Alan because she was in shock. Edgar pointed at Peter. "You're the alpha." He said.

"Oh, I bet you did not see that coming." Gwen said.

"Thanks to you." Peter said. "If X had been able to drink my blood during the Blood Moon, my power would have passed to him, and that would have been a shame. I've been the alpha for a long, long time."

"I brought you Edgar and Casey Frog, just like you asked." Gwen said. "Now it is your turn. Remember your promise to me." She looked at us. "I just don't wanna grow old. Sorry."

"Oh, you won't." Peter said, in a demented voice. He bit Gwen's neck, and then tore a piece of skin off. Gwen fell to the ground, grasping her neck. She was coughing blood. Peter kicked her into the water, and she was dead. The ravers went nuts. "They're all yours!" Peter yelled, and then flew off. Alan, angry, began to go after him.

"Alan, wait!" Edgar said.

"No, no, no, this is not a good time for the batteries to die." I heard Claus say.

"Claus!" Edgar said, running over to the edge. "I need you to get Zoe and the kids to safety."

"No, Dad!" Nathan said. Edgar looked at his son, and grabbed his shoulders.

"Nathan, listen to me." He said. "If I and your mother don't survive, you need to take care of Autumn. You did very well today. I'm very proud of you and your sister. I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad." Nathan said, giving Edgar a hug. They pulled away.

"Now, go."

Nathan ran over next to Claus. Autumn ran up to Edgar, wrapping him in a bear hug.

"I love you, Daddy." She said. Edgar hugged her back.

"I love you too." He said. Autumn kissed his cheek, and ran over to her brother.

"Edgar, I'm not leaving without you!" Zoe said.

"If we don't kill Peter right now, there's gonna be a thousand emo-goth vampires out there. I need you to warn the world. Especially in case I don't survive."

Zoe looked at him. "That's not an option. I'll be waiting."

"Just go." He ran over to us. "Come on."

We ran into another room, and looked around, weapons ready. Alan was not expecting it when Peter came up behind him, wrapped a chain around his neck, and pulled him up into the air. He knocked Edgar and I into a metal cage, making it fall over, and Edgar clutched his wound, groaning. Vanessa was looking wide-eyed at the scene, and wanted to make a move but was too scared.

"I'm disappointed in you, Edgar and Casey. This is no way to treat your savior."

"Savior?" Edgar grunted out. "You've got a funny way of looking at things, kid."

"I saved you two from a life of loneliness."

"We have kids." I said.

"Kids that will be leaving the nest soon. You two didn't want to end up like Robert Neville, did you? Ha, ha."

"Robert who?" Edgar asked.

"You really should read more books, Edgar." Peter walked over to something that was holding a lot of vials of blood. "The ones without pictures and word balloons." He walked over to us, two small vials in his hands. Alan groaned, trying to get out of the chains. "Robert Neville, the protagonist in _I Am Legend_."

"I love that movie," Vanessa muttered.

"Last man on Earth in a world full of vampires. Is that really what you two want to become?" he held the vials over our mouths.

"I'm not thirsty!" Edgar snapped, shoving one out of his face. I copied his movements. "You'll have to kill us first." He took out a stake, and Peter grabbed his arm. I went to attack, but he grabbed my throat.

"I will if necessary!" he threw us into a pole, making it pop our backs. We fell on top of each other. Vanessa hid behind a pile of trash. "But that would be a shame, especially since I owe you a debt for killing X."

"Why didn't you just kill him yourself?" Edgar forced out. Peter knelt down next to us.

"A father can't murder his own children. That would be in bad taste. Even an impertinent little shit like DJ X." he stood, and acted like he was walking away, but kicked Edgar, knocking him back down. "I told him you can't turn all the cattle into cowboys, you'll wind up with too many cowboys." You know, what grossed me out the most is that he _still_ had Gwen's blood on him. Gross. "But he didn't listen. And now, thanks to his damned raves, there are going to be far too many vampires roaming the Earth. That's where you two come in."

"Keep the population down to a manageable size." Edgar forced out. "Plenty of blood to drink. Everybody's happy."

Peter knelt down in front of us. "Precisely. Which is why I want you two to keep on doing what you're already so very good at." He patted Edgar's cheek. "Hunting and killing vampires."

"So, you want us to be your own personal hemo-sucking hit men, is that it?"

Peter walked off a bit. "Crudely worded, but yes, that's the general idea." He stopped in front of Alan. Edgar reached for his sword. I just laid on the ground, hurting. Frankly, my fiancée was stronger than me.

"And what makes you think that I won't just kill you myself?"

"Nothing. Except that you have no real reason." He looked at us as Edgar staggered to his feet. "Think about it, you two. Your brother's already one of us. Everyone you care about is either dead or playing for my team. What do you say?"

"I say...why don't you go suck yourself?" Edgar swung the sword, and missed. Peter let Alan down.

"Alan, kill your brother. You'll feel better." Peter said. Alan went vampire-mode.

"Alan, no!" Edgar yelled. "Don't do this. You're my brother. You're a Frog Brother." Edgar held his sword at the ready. Alan seemed to be under some type of spell or control. He grabbed the sword, and pulled Edgar forward. "Don't make me hurt you." Alan punched him, which resulted in getting a punch back. "I told you not to make me hurt you!" Edgar punched him again. Alan punched him three times, grabbed him by the neck, and held him above the ground. That really wasn't fair.

"Last chance, Edgar. After you, Casey goes." Peter growled. Alan roared. Edgar grabbed a pipe above him, and sprayed all the water on Peter. "What the fuck?" Peter started laughing. Edgar spoke in Latin, and Peter began smoking.

"Fuck you!" he yelled. Alan let Edgar down. Peter exploded. The blood got all over us. Vanessa ran over, and hugged Alan, and then let go. The two brothers looked at each other. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Alan answered.

"Fang check." The three of us lifted our upper lips. Vanessa looked at us.

"I'm clean." She said.

"Hmm." Both brothers nodded their heads. I just nodded.

"Death to all vampires?" Edgar said.

"Maximum body count." Alan answered.

"We're awesome monster bashers."

"The meanest."

"The baddest."

They clasped hands, grunted three times, yelled, and did a hand sign, and then hugged. They pulled away.

"That's enough of that." Edgar said. I ran up to him, and brought him into a really passionate kiss. Vanessa looked at Alan flirtatiously, and then he kissed her. We all pulled away from our very passionate kisses. "Now that's enough of that."

The four of us left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

```~~~BOOK O'NEER—ONE WEEK LATER~~~```

Edgar and I were hitched. Alan and Vanessa were engaged, and the two were at the beach. Edgar and I walked into the shop, holding hands. Zoe looked at us.

"Hey." She said. "I thought the two of you went to the beach with your brother?"

"We did, actually, but, uh, he and his fiancée wanted to stay out there longer. The two stay out there much longer, they're gonna turn into a human piece of beef jerky."

Zoe and I laughed. "I guess he's making up for lost time."

"Yeah."

"Oh, guess what! I sold your copy of _Destroy All Vampires_ number 125 for 500 bucks."

"Yeah?" Edgar smiled.

"Yeah!"

"That's great. That should keep the bank off my butt for a while." His face turned serious. "Now, Zoe, there's something I need to ask you. How did you know vampires are real?"

"Just a..hunch. What are you reading?"

"Oh, I'm actually scanning the book into my Kindle."

"Yeah, I had to help him." I added. Edgar rolled his eyes.

"I decided, you know, I might as well educate myself about all the possibilities of the dark underworld. For example, did you know that lycanthrope, or female werewolves, she-wolves, actually can change anytime they want to? They don't have to do it under a full moon. That's a myth. They can turn anytime they want to. They have complete control. They can do it in the middle of the day."

```~~~ZOE POV~~~```

I turned, and picked up some comics. "Now, that's an interesting theory." I felt my eyes change, and I smirked.

A/N: That's all for now! I know, change of POV, but I had to put that in. And I just noticed how every one of them have nine chapters...weird...

Anyway, wait for four! If they make it... (crosses fingers)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
